Love Finds A Way
by SomeGoldfishGuy
Summary: Chloé finds herself playing bachelorette trying to get a date in the game show Love Finds A Way, which wouldn't be a big problem...except Adrien is the bachelor trying to find himself a date. With him out of the picture, who will she find to date? This whole story can't be summarized that well, I'm trying my hardest...which is why you should read it to find out more about it!
1. Chapter 1

Chloé Bourgeois hates lots of things, it's what she's good at. So it came as no surprise that she hated the idea of being the bachelorette for the season finale of a dating show called "Love Finds a Way." At first, she was hopeful that Adrien might be one of the lucky bachelors to try and compete for her, but then she heard he was the bachelor the girls would try to win over. That put all of her hopes on their head.

"You mean I have to be a part of that stupid show? I never agreed to that!" Cholé fumed to her father. The mayor, however, had his mind set on what he signed off on.

"Yes, Chloé, but don't you worry! It will be a fun opportunity for you." André replied.

"But wouldn't a game show like that have to have age restrictions? Surely I fall under that limit." Chloé retorted.

"Not if you have a parent's permission, and seeing as I am your father, I gave you permission to!" The mayor responded.

"I don't want to go on that stupid show! Disgusting and stupid boys fighting over me like I'm a trophy. Ugh, this is terrible." Chloé whined. André was by her side to help comfort her, even though it wouldn't end up helping.

"Princess, don't worry about it, there will only be three boys who will try to go on a date with you, and not only that, they check each candidate to make sure they are alright and will match up well with you. I took the liberty to finish the paperwork about your interests for you, so you don't have to worry about that. Besides, if you really don't like any of them you don't have to go out on a date with them. I just thought it would be a fun little idea, and it will surely give us some good publicity. So don't worry so much, it's just a short little episode. They will need some photoshoots with you and Adrien for advertising purposes and to get the word out there so people can apply for the episode." André got up from beside Chloé and paced in front of her to explain the rest of the situation to her. "Now, the episode will be live and will be shot in about 45 days on December 20th, so you have ample time to prepare. I've cleared out that day so we can be down there and so I can watch you from the front row!" Chloé looked about as unenthused as anyone could look in her situation.

"Ugh, you're acting as if I'm going to be doing anything up there. All I've got to do is sit there, look pretty, and ask three weirdos stupid questions like 'what would be your dream date?'" she spat, asking the last question in a faux positive attitude.

"See? You've got the spirit already! I can't wait to see that when the show starts!" André sang out as he left Chloé, fuming, in her room.

Adrien had quite the same feelings about this whole dating show idea as Chloé, however he didn't have time to express any concerns with his father, as Gabriel rattled off all of the information about the show, photoshoot, and the schedule for the 20th to Adrien. Before he even knew it, Gabriel retreated to another part of the house explaining that any questions were to be brought up to Nathalie. Of course, Adrien had a few concerns, like who would be the people trying to get a date with him? Why didn't he have a say in this? How could he get out of this? Out of all of these questions, he chose to ask Nathalie one: what if I don't like who I have to date?

"You're not being forced to be in a relationship with anyone, Adrien, it's all for the sake of the show. You can always stop dating the girl if you wish."

"But I don't know how to break up with a girl! Why do I have to do this anyways?" Adrien pleaded, trying his best to get out of this even though he knew he couldn't.

"It's good for you to be seen by the public eye like this. Besides, you're being too pessimistic about this whole thing, who knows? You might end up liking who you get paired up with," Nathalie said with a grin. She didn't like this whole situation either, it just meant more work for her to prepare for, but if she could get Adrien on board it wouldn't be as bad. Adrien could only sigh in defeat.

"I suppose I have to give it a chance," Adrien said to himself.

"Yes you will, now we have 45 days to prepare, but you still have your regular schedule to attend to. I suggest doing your schoolwork now before all your time is taken away by this show." Nathalie spoke as she walked away from Adrien.

"Yes, Nathalie." Adrien dejectedly spoke as he walked to his room. "I'm not going to like this." He grabbed his phone and dialed up his best friend. "Nino, we need to talk."

"What's up man? You sound pretty serious."

"Do you know the game show Love Finds A Path?"

"...no...also it's Love Finds A Way…"

"Ok ok, well, I'm gonna be on the show."

"No way! That's awesome, congrats man!" Nino cut him off.

"No, I don't want to be on the show! I don't want to go on a date yet!"

"Oh...so you want some help?"

"I don't know how you can help, Nino. I just don't want to have three random girls trying to date me I just don't like the idea of it all."

"What if ladybug is there?"

"There's no way ladybug would be there…" Adrien scoffed. "...but keep going…"

Nathaniel knew that his parents loved him. Not only did they tell him as much as they could, but they did so much for him, even if he didn't think he deserved it. He knew the financial situation that they were in and how much his parents had to work to stay in Paris, especially the part they were in, but they managed to keep their place. Being an only child, his parents only had to focus on him, but Nathaniel sometimes felt that they could be too focused on him. As much as he liked what they did, he didn't want them to run themselves into the ground for it. After all, they moved to this place since it was close to the Louvre amongst other art museums, they've encouraged every step Nathaniel has taken on the path to a job in the art field, they've done everything they could do to get his art recognized… but this time he feels it's gone a bit too far.

"You've done what now?" Nathaniel asked, not believing what he heard.

"I signed you up for the dating game show! You know, the um, Love finds a way?" his mom said in hopes he would be ecstatic. She knew that he wasn't very social, but that's why she did this. If he was going to have any chance at getting his art recognized he needed to be seen.

"No, I don't really know that show, but why would you sign me up for a dating game show? You know I don't like shows like that." Nathaniel said, hoping that his mom would see where he was coming from. Unfortunately for him, he had another curveball coming his way.

"You said the mayor's daughter Chloé is in your class, right? Well she's the lucky bachelorette, so if you get chosen to be on the show you'll already have an advantage over the others," his mom said. Nathaniel's eyes opened wide and was left speechless. While his mom took that as shyness and happiness, Nathaniel was understandably shocked and scared for himself after hearing who he would have to be dating...that is if he was chosen to be a bachelor...and out of who knows how many people would want to date Chloé, he wouldn't stand a chance. That helped reassure him just a little, but there was always that little "what if?" His mom saw his reaction and took that as her time to leave.

"Well I can tell you're a little surprised, so I'll leave you be and tell you the rest later." She said as she closed Nathaniel's bedroom door. Nathaniel was left speechless on his bed as he thought of everything that was just thrust at him. He could only hope that he wouldn't make it onto the show, but if he did…

"oh no…"

"Whaaaa-you di-wha-what?" Marinette stuttered out after a whole minute of staring at her best friend. Alya just stared back at her with an evil smirk.

"You heard me. I set up a date with you and Adrien." She replied.

"Alya! Why would you do that, you know I'm not ready for that!"

"I know, that's why it's not exactly a date. I signed you up for that game show that Adrien is supposed to be the bachelor of. And lucky you, I signed you up to be one of the bachelorettes competing for him on Love Finds A Way. See, it's alright."

"That doesn't make me feel any better Alya! You know I'm just gonna mess everything up if I'm up there, and I'll embarrass myself in front of everyone and Adrien!"

"Girl, calm down. Adrien's not even going to see you unless he picks you. At least I think that's how it goes, I only watch it when Nino wants to." Alya says.

"I mean, I guess that's better, but there are still so many ways I can mess this up! What if I walk on stage, trip on a wire they have for the lights, fall and have the stage backdrop crash down in Adrien?! Oh he'll hate me for sure after that!" Alya just stared at her friend in dismay.

"You can't be serious, right?" Marinette just had a look of worry. "Alright, look at me," Alya sighed. "It'll be just fine. This is your chance to ask Adrien out on a date, and you don't even have to face him!"

"Yeah, but you saw what happened with the phone call, Alya, that didn't quite work out that well!" Marionette almost shouted at her friend. Alya backed off a bit.

"This will be different though! You will be the best girl of the three, Adrien won't be able to resist you, girl!" Alya smiled at her friend, but Marinette wasn't so sure.

"How do you know, Alya? This could all be a big flop for me."

"Look at me. You. Got. This. I have your back in all of this too, so you shouldn't have any reason to worry."

"Maybe you're right, Alya, I do have this!" Marinette said as she stood up straight and ready to do business. Of course Alya could see right through it, with Marinette just barely holding that stance as she trembled with nerves. Just before she was about to break, Alya stopped her.

"Hey, calm down, it's not for another few weeks."

"What?! That's too long away! I'll overthink everything and before I know it I'll have ruined everything!" Alyas shoulders dropped down, disappointed that all that energy and positivity has gone to waste.

"Since when have you ruined everything? Remember when we were shooting that movie and you were about to kiss Adrien? That wasn't you who messed it up, it was Chloé! And how about when you signed his copy of Jagged Stone? I didn't see you mess anything up there! So just stop worrying about this whole thing, and you will do amazing." Marinette visibly got happier after that little talk.

"Thanks Alya, I needed that…"

 **A.N: This is just a small story idea I came up with a while ago, and I thought that it would be fun to write it! I haven't watched the show in a while, so some characters might be different just based on my memory, but I tried to get them right. Please tell me if I have any errors in the writing and I'll try to get them fixed as soon as possible!**


	2. Chapter 2

"The show is almost a week away, sweetie, are you excited?"

"Don't remind me about it." Chloé replied to her dad. While André had been excited for his daughter to have some fun on a tv show, he was starting to second guess himself after his daughter's behavior.

"Do you not want to be on the show?" André questioned.

"It took you that long to find out? I haven't wanted to be on that stupid show, I don't even watch it with it's stupid lovey dovey theme to it. I mean, who actually finds love on a game show? That's like saying I'll find love at my school, no one there is worth my time." Chloé spat. André just sat there for a moment, weighing his options.

"I'm sure that once you're out there you'll warm up to the idea quickly. If you don't, you don't have to do another one of these shows again." Her dad said hoping this would work.

"You don't get it! I haven't enjoyed a single part of this stupid thing! The only part I enjoyed was when Adrien and I did the photoshoot, everything else has been absolute torture!" André just sighed and rubbed his temples before standing up.

"Look, I do get it, sweetheart, I do. It's something you don't want to do, but hopefully you'll learn that it wasn't that bad. Who knows, maybe you'll even enjoy it all when it's done. Anyways, I need to go back to work, I love you!" He said as he kissed Chloé on the head before leaving her room. Chloé had a pout on her face before flopping onto her bed. These meetings with her father had become a very regular occurrence over the last month or so, but they did nothing for Chloé. It seemed that every time her father came in her room to have a discussion with her, he ignored everything she wanted and blocked out any of her concerns. He tried to reassure her, but just like now, whenever she voiced her opinion, André just left her and told her it would be alright.

She knew this next week wouldn't be alright though. This past month has gone horribly, with all the stress, planning, and discussions she's had to be a part of, she's on the verge of snapping. She's actually started crying recently because of the stress, but she gathers herself up before anyone has the time to notice. She just wants it all to be over so that she doesn't have to deal with the meetings, her father, people she doesn't want to date, and this whole stupid production.

"Why can't he actually talk to me for once?" Chloé said, feeling her eyes stinging yet again. She understood her dad was a busy man, and with her mom pretty much out of the picture, it made his situation worse. At this point, she didn't even know if he cared about her anymore, but she couldn't dwell on it too long. "I'm not doing this again." She said as she clenched her teeth and inhaled sharply, trying to hold back the tears. "Not again," she exhaled in a shaky breath, just barely holding it together, but as soon as the first tear fell, she broke. It was the fourth time that week she was sobbing into her pillow, and she was tired of it. It had been becoming more and more apparent to her that her life wasn't as great as she always tried to make it out to be. Sure she had all sorts of great things with her life, living a glamorous and rich lifestyle, but it seemed that was all to make up for her lack of appreciation and family life. It obviously wasn't filling the gap quite nicely.

This fit didn't last long, and it stopped as quickly as it started. She hated admitting she had weaknesses, even to herself, because she would be thought of as less and that she didn't have power over her own life. To Chloé, having the illusion she had control over her life was the only thing stopping her from being seen as weak by the rest of her peers, and at this point, being seen as better than the rest of the people around her was the only good thing in her life…

* * *

Even though Adrien had a newfound confidence about the show after his talk with Nino, that confidence was waning, and his hope that Ladybug would actually show up as a contestant started to dim. All of the promotional junk, photo shoots, and getting prepped for the event had been taking its toll too. With about a week until the show would begin, Adrien realized he was dreading when it would actually start. With the prospect that Ladybug would actually show up the whole show seemed like it would be fun, but now he wasn't so sure. He probably wouldn't know any of the contestants trying to land a date with him, and the prospect of going on a date with someone other than ladybug didn't make him very ecstatic.

"Come on Romeo, don't be so down in the dumps, maybe you'll find the love of your life there!" Plagg said mockingly.

"I don't think so. As positive as I want to be about this, Plagg, I doubt the whole thing will end well."

"Oh come on, what if Ladybug does show up?" Plagg asked before floating beside Adrien. "Oh Adrien! We could be together forever just like my dreams!" Adrien pushed Plagg away from his face as he just cackled and floated away.

"Come on, Plagg! I'm being serious about this!" Adrien responded.

"Ok loverboy, if you want to be serious about this, what if Ladybug does show up, just without her disguise?"

"Oh come on, like that would actually happen. Even if it did I doubt I could notice, our disguises are pretty good."

"It's not that hard to figure it out…" Plagg whispered.

"What?"

"Oh nothing," Plagg hastily replied.

"Since that scenario is really unlikely, what am I supposed to do with the girl who does end up winning? What happens if I don't want to date her anymore?" Adrien asked, his voice rising higher the more he thought about it.

"That's what Nathalie is for. Besides, I think you should be thinking about the scenario where you do fall for the person you choose, who **isn't** Ladybug."

"What are you talking about? I'm not gonna fall for someone who isn't Ladybug." Adrien replied, confused Plagg would even ask about that.

"I wish you humans would be easier to work with," Plagg sighed before floating away.

"I'm sorry I don't just want to forget about Ladybug so easily!" Adrien slumped back into his chair in defeat. He really didn't want to think about everything that could happen, because the more he thought about it, the more he dreaded the upcoming day. Sure, he could have amazing luck and Ladybug could be there, but luck was never on his side, so he had to think about the other options. He knew that the contestants were probably obsessed fans of his, and while he was always polite to them when he met them, he didn't know how he would handle dating one of them, let alone breaking up with them. It wasn't long into the thought process when his mind drifted back to Ladybug…

* * *

"Are you serious?" Nathaniel asked slack jawed toward his mother.

"Yes! Oh I'm so excited for you Nathaniel! You're gonna do great, don't worry about a thing, alright? Now they said that you have to go over to the filming location just to get accustomed to it and so they can get more information I'm assuming. They have it on the letter along with the address and everything, so you can find out all the details for yourself. I don't think it's that far, so you can get there pretty easily. We can talk more about it later tonight when I get home, alright? I love you, see you later tonight!" His mom left him with a kiss on the forehead. Nathaniel just stood there utterly gobsmacked. He was chosen. It took him a few minutes before he could finally move from his shocked state, yet even then he was slow to move.

"How?" was all that croaked it's way out of his mouth. He lied down on his bed, just thinking about what was in store for him now that he was chosen. He had to go on a dating show, and he had to try to land a date with Chloé of all people. But...did he have to _try_ to get a date with her? Couldn't he just fake it and make himself seem as unlikable to her as possible? Surely it would work. The more Nathaniel thought, the more comfortable he got with that whole situation. Even though he was comfortable with that situation, he realized there was another problem he had to overcome: being out in front of the public. He was shy by nature, so being in front of who knows how many people live, and then the millions of people behind tv screens watching, he realized he couldn't be a jerk to Chloé. It would hurt how people saw him in public, and he would likely have a hard time finding a job and selling his art. _Chloé hates me as a person though, so maybe I just have to be myself and she won't choose me. After all, there's gotta be some rich boy competing with me, she would definitely choose him over me._ Nathaniel thought. So with a plan set up, he could rest comfortably and read the rest of the letter. He would have to go on set to see how the whole show will be run in a couple days, and only then will he be completely sure that he won't win a date with Chloé.

* * *

"What? Really?!" Marinette squeaked after she heard the news. Alya nodded her head with the biggest grin on her face.

"You know it, girl."

"Ahhh! I can't believe it! Wait…"

"Don't say what I think you're gonna say now…" Alya said.

"No, Alya! I have to try and get a date with Adrien in front of a crowd or people! You know me Alya, it's gonna end in disaster." Marinette pouted. Alya could only sigh in frustration.

"Girl! Don't start that with me! I know you, and I know you're gonna do amazing! Adrien is going to absolutely love you, watch!"

"Alya I don't have a good track record with trying to impress Adrien, every time I do something it doesn't work and it all goes wrong." Marinette argues back.

"You know what I've seen? I've seen you over think every time you even get close to doing something about this. I see you trying, but not trying hard enough. I see you trip over your own feet and think that Adrien doesn't like you because of it, when in reality you haven't given him a reason to notice. Girl, I know that as soon as he notices you as who you really are, he's gonna be absolutely stunned."

"Alya, you don't know that though." Marinette said in a quiet voice.

"Yes I do. When was the last time you gave it 100% when talking with Adrien? When was the last time you stopped being scared when talking to Adrien?" After a couple seconds of silence Alya continued. "Exactly. You need to stop being scared girl, get out there and get your man! Besides, you're not gonna see him and he's not gonna see you, just be yourself and stop thinking about how to impress him, because you're amazing on your own." Alya knew that Marinette was cracking, and she hoped that what she said could break the rest of the worry off her friend. Unfortunately it didn't quite work completely.

"Alya, I know what you mean, but the closer it gets to this show the more scared I get. I didn't take it too seriously until now, and I secretly hoped I wouldn't get chosen so I wouldn't have to face my fears head on. I know you keep saying that Adrien is going to love me, and that I'm enough and that he'll be stunned and all that, but I can't quite convince myself of that now that I'm facing it in a week." Marinette said weakly. Alya hugged her friend close and tried her best to comfort her.

"I get it. I really do. But I want to take you back a few minutes to when I first told you. You were so ecstatic about it for a split second, I know you're excited about this chance, and I know you're scared about messing up. But I want you to keep that positivity up, because you're gonna sweep him off his feet. And if he doesn't choose you I swear I will smack that boy so hard his modeling career will be done." Marinette chuckled at that, but Alya could still feel the worry on her friend.

"I'll try my hardest Alya. I promise."

"That's the spirit! Also, if you want, I'll be sitting in the front row, so just look at me and I'll give you the moral support you need!" Marinette finally smiled fully, despite her emotions still wrestling each other.

"Thanks Alya, you're the best."

"Nah, you are, that's why Adrien's gonna fall in love with you."

"Alya I can't believe you!" Marinette laughed as Alya handed her the letter to read.

* * *

Nathaniel and Marinette met with each other on preview day, both happy to see a familiar face amongst everyone else. However, Marinette was confused. Not too long ago it was revealed Nathaniel had a crush on her by none other than Chloé. So why was he trying to win a date with Chloé?

"It was my mom." Nathaniel said plainly as he went on to explain how his mom signed him up for the whole competition and how he was shocked he was chosen. He was surprised to hear Marinette had a very similar story.

"Wait, so you didn't see what she wrote about you either?"

"No! I didn't see anything at all, she could have written so many lies about me for all I know," Marinette replied with a laugh, and Nathaniel joined her. She was glad to see he was comfortable with her again, after all those times of awkwardness after the evillustrator incident. While she didn't like rejecting him, she had her heart set for Adrien. She hoped that he would find someone who could appreciate all that he is, but she knew he wouldn't willingly choose Chloé. Despite knowing it was his mom's choice, she wants to know how he will deal with this whole situation.

"So what are you gonna do about this?" She asked, gesturing to the whole set.

"Oh I'll just be myself. I know Chloé won't choose me when she's got those other two pretty boys to choose from." He smiled.

"Funny. Alya told me to be myself too, except that I'm actually _trying_ to get a date with Adrien."

"Yeah, but Adrien is different than Chloé. He's actually nice and he knows what he wants, unlike Chloé." He replied, as he almost spat Chloés name out.

"Yeah, but Chloé is nice too, I think… maybe she just isn't happy with something and takes it out on others." Marinette said as Nathaniel looked at her curiously.

"How are you so nice to people?" Marinette thought for a second before giving her reply.

"I don't know. I just think that everyone had good in them, even if they don't show it. So maybe those people who aren't nice need a little more love so they can show their love." Marinette said with a smile. Nathaniel couldn't help but smile himself.

"Huh. I'll think about that, but I still don't want to win. Even if I did want to win I don't think I could. I mean, those other guys look like human Ken dolls, they're gonna answer each question she has with what she wants to hear."

"Well that's what I'm worried about in my case too. I mean, I'm up against some tough competition." She pointed at the other two girls behind her.

"Oh but Adrien will choose you for sure." Nathaniel said without a second thought.

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. Adrien wants someone different, and who else other than you? Alya is right though, just be yourself and Adrien will choose you for sure." Nathaniel said as they were called over by the set manager and a couple other people.

"I find it funny though. We're both acting as ourselves for opposite results." Marinette said as they walked to the middle of the stage.

 **A.N. Thank you for reading! If I made any mistake in the writing please let me know so I can fix it. I've been really busy recently, so if you happened to send me a review/PM that you want me to reply to, just send it again and I will be sure to check it out. The next chapter is when the show starts, and it all goes downhill from here...maybe...**


End file.
